


Welcome to the organization

by NoWaifuNoLaifu



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Original Character(s), a psycho is born, lizardhat needs more love, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWaifuNoLaifu/pseuds/NoWaifuNoLaifu
Summary: A broken nameless girl gets a second chance to make things right.Or rather, more fun.





	Welcome to the organization

She would give up anything to hear something right about now.

Anything.

A scream, a sob, a moan. Heck, she could even settle for a sneeze.

Not even the usual sound of rats munching on the scraps of her leftover dinner or the casual droplets of water falling from the busted tab on the corner could be heard. She was so used to them by now. Not being able to detect those little things made her feel even sadder. 

The whole situation was bizarre, akin to losing the contact of one’s headphones’ sides, completely at loss of how to fix it because no matter how much one moves the cord, the sound would never come out quite the same.  A perfect metaphor of how she felt as of now... broken, messed up. **Useless**.

And probably would get discarded too, as soon as her “ _master_ ” found another girl to turn into his brand new punching bag. She couldn’t say she was upset about it, but she wasn’t happy either. Someone else would get hurt in her place, and she was the only one who knew for certain what was in store for that poor next soul. Three years, two months, 3 days and 18 hours, give or take, was approximately how long she had been deprived of her freedom. No one else would be able to last that much, not with the new “ _toys_ ” he had now.

Being able to just hear through one ear was maddening, the feeling utterly uncomfortable. Her balance was messed up as well, and after the 15th fall, she decided it wasn’t worth trying to get up anymore. Her left ankle was chained to the wall anyways, the same material the bars of her cell, which translated into: _”never going to get the fuck out_ ” in her book. The only thing she could actually “ _hear_ ” was her own heartbeat. An incessant pulse on her left ear. Probably because all her body weight was on that side as she remained on the cold stone floor, too tired to give two shits about it.

_“At least the bleeding stopped a while ago...so  that’s a good sign...right?”_

This whole mess was her own fault, she had asked for it. She had been so naive, thinking heroes were all knights in shiny armor, not even bothering to consider possible negative… violent outcomes like this one.  Feeling a pang of guilt and disgust, she tried to cover herself a bit more with the dirty, once white, blanket. It reeked of sweat and other body fluids, a mix of his scent and hers. She kind of wanted to puke just thinking about it but held it in because there was no other thing to provide coverage since the mattress was still damp with blood, and being half naked on a stone cell-like room wasn’t comfy at all.

Her eyes started to sting, but she willed herself not to cry again.

Three years ago she was supposed to graduate, to get her music degree, and start her career at the Music Conservatory. She even had a nice prospect for a boyfriend back home but she never got the chance to accept his invitation… all because she wanted to meet Golden Heart, the _“superhero”_.

If she just stayed home that night, nothing would have happened. She would be safe and sound, pursuing her dreams, succeeding in life as the musical genius she was. She had such a bright future… everyone back on her town had pitched the money she needed to pay for her student loans and become a renowned classical musician in America. She knew that being a Latino student would make things difficult, that’s why she tried so hard to change and fit in: she stopped going to the beach and bought countless creams,  body gels and sunscreens to make her skin clear and fair, studied English exclusively for years in order to get rid of her thick Spanish accent. Hell, she even tried her best to lose some pounds although her weight was just right for her age.

She just had wanted to be part of that world she dreamed of since she was a little girl. But now, those dreams were just a shattered mess, fragments of what she was once. Of what once she called “ _passion_ ”. Pulling the blanket over her head, as if she could create a shield to protect herself from the voices inside her head,  trying to close her eyes and catch some sleep before noon.

Or as he called it: “ **Playtime** ”.

Last time he had gone overboard, smashing her head on the wall while pulling her hair from the roots. And when she regained consciousness she couldn’t feel half of her face. She didn’t have a mirror but when she saw her reflection on the pooled drain water she realized she was in for more than just mere beatings and forceful sex. He had disfigured and replaced one of her eyes with a bright colored one. Amberl colored, slightly bigger iris than her original one. She looked like a circus freak.

She had screamed, wailed even, trying to desperately call for help… but to her surprise, all sound that came out of her mouth came out distorted, out of pitch... Dumbfounded, the female raised both of her hands to her ears to feel them up, only to find out that her left side was moist, warm and squishy. Pulling her hand away, a splat of crimson with chunks of her earlobe greeted her sight.

It had been a few days since then.

Trying to forget the pain... trying to forget the fact that he messed up her audition forever and probably would never be able to play properly any instrument ever again, the girl found solace once she felt the rusty long nail she managed to scrap out of the walls between her fingers, like an amulet of protection.

 **Everything would end today, she was more than ready to die**.

A few hours passed by, maybe less since it wasn’t as dark and didn’t take long before her eyes adjusted to the new lighting. When she fully woke up, however, she wondered if she was still dreaming.

In front of her, a man with a paper bag over his head and darkly shaded goggles for eyes wearing a lab coat was caressing her ankles. Unused to this kind of behavior since she was more used to being groped and whatnot, the contact felt foreign and shocking. Could a man’s hands be this gentle? She assumed it was a guy from the size of his grip and… were those rubber gloves?

The girl just stared at him for a few more seconds. He seemed too absorbed on his “work” to realize she was already sitting on her elbows, trying to figure out what to do next. Her brain started to work at light speed, this was a once in a lifetime shot, and she was fucking taking it.

The fact that there was ANOTHER person in the whole complex was either really good news or, knowing her luck, her death sentence had been changed from “ _meat punching bag_ ” to “ _being sold to the highest bidder freak_ ”. Not taking any chances, and ignoring the pulsing pain on her crushed left ear, she moved quickly and used her ankles to hook herself into the man’s arms, using her body weight to roll and momentum to pin him down.

Her lower parts were still clothed with a small pair of shorts so she didn’t felt as uncomfortable when she had to sit on the man’s lap to keep him in position, but her chest was uncovered and the freezing breeze made her skin crawl, wakening goosebumps all over it. 

- _"Well that draft sure woke the girls up_ "-

Her hair was still too short to help out in this situation, so she would just have to endure the embarrassment. Trying not to think how lewd she looked right now, decided to put the bravest face she could. Her knees took some damage since the ground was limestone but she couldn’t care less right now.

Pulling the nail she was hiding, the female didn’t hesitate to aim it directly at the man’s throat, not actually piercing it but pretty close in case he turned out to be violent.

-”Heya, buddo”- trying to sound as casual as possible, trying to keep the careless facade but her shaking hands betraying her words -”I’m not quite sure why you are here but I’m not fond of people touching me without permission” - leaning a bit closer and trying to see through  those black goggles, she added - “Who the fuck are you?”

_-”P-please don’t sc-sc-scream at me! I- I was just trying to u-unlock the chain in your ankle and I did it!! S-see?! Y-you can m-move freely now!! OH MY GOSH!  You are n-n-n-naked! P-please I’m sorry!!! I didn’t know!”_

She completely forgot. She had lost half of her hearing. Trying her best to understand without asking the man to repeat himself she took a blind shot and replied: -"Speak Spanish? Español?” - she could perfectly understand English but it was too embarrassing admitting she couldn’t listen properly on her own. Especially since she was practically riding him on the floor while showing him her breasts.

- _”¡S-sí ¡Sí hablo español! ¡N-no me lastimes!_ ”-

Well fuck. He actually knew how to speak her main language.

As she was trying to figure out where to go from here a slight vibration came out of the man’s pocket. She immediately glared at him. The man started to squirm, he didn’t even have his arms pinned down but he wasn’t trying to push her away, was he getting off with this? Or was it because he didn’t want to touch her exposed skin? In her mind all men were the same, so she decided it was the former. After all, grime and dried blood covered most of her body.

-”Perverted little nerd, I hope for your own good  that this is a cell phone or God so help me I will…”-

Wait.

Hold the phone.

Literally.

She didn’t think the man would be stupid enough to actually bring a cellphone down here, where there was no signal after all. She discovered that the second she was tossed into this place.

Maybe, just maybe... this man really wasn’t here to harm her. Not moving the nail from his throat, she used her other hand to fish out the phone out of his pocket, and suddenly he stiffened and stayed still as a flat piece of cardboard. He even stopped talking. He seemed really nervous about being touched.

Huh.

Choosing to ignore this, the girl just slipped her hand quickly and started searching for the device. Relief flooded her when she touched the vibrating plastic smooth surface with her fingertips. Finally an opportunity to get out.

 **To be free**.

When she got it out, the paper-bag man started to freak out again.

_“P-please don’t pick up! I-it’s going to be my boss, m-mi jefe, he is going to get super mad at me if he finds out I disobeyed him!! “-_

-”Calm down, I’m just going to make a quick call to 911, then you can have it back, I promise ok?” - she could see by his gestures that he didn’t want his phone to be answered but she needed to take this chance now. Who knew when Golden Heart would be back, or when another person would even dare to visit this abandoned cellar. She would be free again. At any cost.

She would get her revenge on every single superhero out there, she would ERASE them all from existence.

Glancing at her new found gadget she realized it was an old fashioned flip phone that looked a bit damaged but overall functional. Faded black paint with splashes of weird neon colors, the screen on the top was beaming with a green light and a small text could be read as “BOSS”. Flipping the phone open, despite the incessant noise the man was making, she placed it between her right ear and shoulder.

-”FLUG,  WHERE ARE YOU? I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO WANDER AROUND, DID YOU, AT THE VERY LEAST, FOUND THE  THING WE CAME FOR?”

Okay, she was half deaf but she could tell this person was yelling pretty loud. The man beneath her, presumably Flug, replied

 _-”S-sir!! I’m here! I got caught by some_ sort _of of...of..huh...I think she is a prisoner, I’m not sure!”-_

-” WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY “GOT CAUGHT”? HOW USELESS AND DISAPPOINTING CAN YOU BE ON THE SAME DAY? YOU AND THAT CURSED BEAR ARE A SHAME TO THE VILLAINOUS DEEDS, WHY IN BLOODY HELL DO I EVEN BOTHER WITH YOU TWO?”

Wow, rude much? The poor Flug guy was shivering on the floor and protecting himself with this forearms like he was afraid of getting hit or something,  even though it was just a voice over the phone. Feeling sorry for him, and seeing that he wasn’t a real threat, she decided to stop pointing at him with the nail. However, the female still kept him in place with her weight just in case he wanted to run off. 

Mustering all the courage she had left, she decided that asking for help while using Flug as hostage was better than waiting for people to believe that she was abducted 3 years ago by the beloved hero of this city. He had the whole place eating on the palm of his hand, everyone knew his name and loved the guy without knowing the awful, twisted things he could do when he wasn’t in front of the cameras. At least not the public ones.

-”You, the shouting man, I have a deal for-”-

-”Who in the Devil’s name are you”-

Did he just interrupt her?

-”Hey, watch your tongue mister, or I will make sure your little friend here gets his ass whooped”-

-”And this is supposed to be a threat? If he gets killed, he will be the only one to blame.”-

-”...can you be less asshole-ish for a sec? I’m friggin’ threatening you”

-”Well, clearly you are doing nothing but embarrassing yourself. Tell me where my scientific is and I, most likely not, make your end as painless as possible.”

-”Look, either you listen to my demands or your little friend here gets it”

Flug started to squirm and whimper, clearly stressed out with the whole situation. She just patted his forehead to get his attention and put a finger between his lips, or at least where she was assuming they were, signaling him to stay quiet. Surprisingly it worked, he calmed down and just nodded in defeat.

-”I don’t have time for this. FLUG, ACTIVATE THE TELETRANSPORTING DEVICE”-

The what now?

Before she could do or say something to stop him, the paper bag boy lifted his right arm and tapped the surface of his wristwatch quickly, pointing behind the girl on top of him. She instinctively ducked and curled over his chest, phone still firmly on her grasp.

A blast made the room rumble before a green light filled the area, and after a white flash, everything went back to normal. Slowly, the girl peeks from one of her sides, holding strongly the rusty nail between her index and middle finger, ready to stab the goggled boy right on his right eye.

-”You bastard!”-

-”Yes, that is correct. He IS a bastard.”-

Wiping her head back, the ex-musician had to make a huge effort to not lose her shit at what she was witnessing. A man...no, a _thing_ in a full elegant black suit, top hat and tie with a bright red shirt and gray vest was looking down on her. His features were not of this world, he lacked a nose and ears, yet he looked pleasantly symmetrical. The most noticeable feature, however, was the fact that he only had one exposed eye while the other was hiding behind a monocle. He looked like a classy infernal being.

He also looked unmistakably, really angry.

Giving the two people on the ground a mere glance he just scowled in disgust before closing his own flip phone and place it back inside his jacket inner pocket.

-”Flug, if you want to attend to your biological needs then do so when you are NOT within working hours”.

_-”S-sir!! I would never!!!!”-_

The girl noticed her hearing was still off, she could perfectly hear the other’s man voice. Maybe because she was facing her good side towards him. Without wasting time, the other man grabbed a fist full of her hair and moved her away from Flug. His grip was strong but he wasn’t really trying to pull out roots from her scalp although it still hurt a lot.

-”Off you go, don’t make me punish you”-

She couldn’t help to notice the shark teeth this “man” beared, they looked as sharp as razors. His gaze ran over her body and she felt even more exposed than what she already was, just like as if an owner were scolding his pet for doing something naughty. Her muscles instantly relaxed, she could feel the authority this being emanated and it was as clear as day that she stood absolutely no chance to beat him. A red aura surrounded him, licking his body akin to small flames, and for a few seconds the female thought she was hallucinating. 

The nail slipped off her fingers, a barely audible clink echoed pathetically inside the cell. A small whimper escaped her lips as she was forced to stand up and then she was released with little care, pushed towards a nearby wall.

-”What’s the point in having servants if _I_ end up doing all the work?”-

 _-”E-excuse me sir, your darkness” -_ Now free, the paper bag head sat up quickly while rubbing nervously his hands, sweating visibly beneath his mask _.-_ _“ I couldn’t find the device anywhere. C-could it be that the information was, I don’t know... maybe...probably...wrong?”_

-”Are you insinuating I got fooled by an informant?”-

 _-”O-of course not!! B-b-b-b-but I-I searched everywhere! T-the only thing I could find was a junkyard on the back and this lady locked on this cellar. She even had her ankle chained to the wall and I can’t get rid of the GPS, I think she was…”-_ Pointing at her with his head, he was trying to find the right words to express himself. She tried to cover her nudity with her arms when the two males started towards her _-”Well… you know…”_

The man with the black suit only clicked his tongue, clearly not caring a single bit.

-”Not only do you get distracted with the most irrelevant things, but you also start picking up strays as if my organization were some sort of pound.”- He slapped the other man in the back of his head, making his paper-head spin 360º before landing again on its rightful place comically. -“You are a villain, start acting like one”.- 

To her, they both looked like villains, but pulled out of some sort of wacky cartoon. Granted, the suited man looked horrific but once she saw him in action he looked more like a grumpy old man. Flug didn’t look like a capable scientist to her, more like a really quirky and anxious one, the only thing they needed to finish the punchline was a cute mascot.

Suddenly a giant blue bear with a daisy on the top of its head appeared, peeking from a side of the cell entrance. It looked damn straight adorable and even had a little pink tongue poking out of his snout.

-”Ah, just in time 5.0.5, I hope you bring me some good news”- the suited man said with fake enthusiasm, only to drop his tone a few notes lower - “ **Or else** ”.

The bear whimpered at the last sentence and waddled towards him while pulling a long dirty rope. When she managed to get a glimpse, quickly discarded all thought of cuteness out of her brain. The bear was dragging the body of a man who had a very broken right leg and a few cuts on his torso. His mouth was covered with a filthy rag, eyes covered with a blindfold while his hands were tied up behind his back by his thumbs. Those were some brutal pro capturing skills. She couldn’t process what was happening, **at all**.

-” At least the bear is more capable than you. Although I clearly recalled asking to deliver this thing alive to me”- The man in black used his foot to kick at the captured man square into his left side to emphasize his words and when he got a quiet grunt he smirked -” Excellent, for once you did something right!”-

Flug just sighed and shrugged off his lab coat while walking towards the prisioner, proceeding to place his attrie over the girl’s shoulders. This perplexed her beyond understanding.  She was trying to kill him a while ago, and now just like that, he was being all gentleman-like towards her? Either this guy was into some serious M shit or he was just a polite bashful kid at heart.

Whichever were the case, she was grateful to have something to cover herself with so just gave him a small nod before placing the piece of cloth properly. She couldn't hear Flug’s reply because the man, now free from his gag, started to yell a mixture of profanities and sobs. The man with the black hat slapped him hard enough to shut him up and then spoke:

-”Hello there, disgusting piece of rubbish this society labels as a hero. A little bird told me you were working into something big” - lowering his tone of voice, she could have sworn the place suddenly dropped a few degrees -” A device to destroy all source of evil on this world I believe it was?”-

Destroy all evil? Then...this man was truly a villain? Like the ones she heard about before leaving her home town? On the countryside hardly anything interesting ever happened, only the big cities got to see the good old fights between justice and evil.

Heroes did such a fine job, there were hardly any actual “villains” to take out, so most of the supers were recruited as special police enforcement or as public helpers such as firefighters or constructors. Briefly amazed, her attention was now fixated on this enigmatic creature. However, as soon as the blindfolded man started to kick, aiming to the black hat man’s groin, she wasn’t able to suppress a small laugh. She could feel imaginary daggers being stabbed into her face right there and there.

If he wasn’t pissed off before, he was now.

-”Doctor! Bring the tranquilizer!”-

_-”Right away, sir!”-_

Searching inside of his pockets, the goggled man extracted a small translucent neon blue marble. His boss took it without even sparing a glance and stuffed it into the other man’s mouth, forcing him to swallow. An audible gulp was heard and after a few seconds of coughing he became stiff and fell into one of his sides. His lips were barely parted, but he tried to scream anyway.

His face had so many cuts and bruises, completly shadowing his once handsomeness. His nose was broken in a painful angle, leaking a red sticky substance, that could only be blood mixed with other sort of equally disgusting gunk. It looked quite amusing.

Almost funny.

-”How does it feel like, to be the disabled one?” - the voice of the black-suited man turned low and menacing, suddenly his posture was different too  “ _Golden Heart_?”- The girl could feel how his stomach got heavier and sink into the depths of her body, was that man really him? He looked like shit.

There was no way this could be who the entity said it was. His hair was oily and bird nested like, sticking in every direction as if he just got pulled out of bed. His face was devoid from any color and his clothes were torned up to the point beyond repair. A few minutes passed until she could finally see his eyes, a deep blue. A mixture of fury and impotence reflected on them.

-”Or maybe I should call you James, since you are not currently wearing your bright spandex pajamas?”-

The girl crawled a bit closer, slowly. She didn’t quite get what was happening but maybe, just maybe she could still get what she wanted.

-”5.0.5, your part here is done. Away.”- the black hat snapped to his pet.

The blue bear just gave a happy grunt and stepped over the body like it was nonexistent, then walked towards Flug, who patted him a couple of times on the snout. The hero tried to crawl away but the only thing he could manage to do was shiver. Tears, snot, and spit started to stream down his once handsome face, now disfigured with fear.

Just like the face she had when she got here.

A big grin appeared on her face just thinking about it.

-”Why do you heroes always make things so complicated?”- The man with the black hat mused while stomping his face, lightly at first but then increasing his force, until a pathetic whimper escaped James busted lips.

Inside his mind, Black Hat started to analyze the situation: He came into the cellar without his suit, he was dressed up as a civilian meaning he didn’t want to be recognized. Of course, if he was beating the crap out of the girl on the cell he wouldn’t want unwanted attention. The place was clean, there was no secret lab or factory, they even used metal detectors to find possible hidden switches. Nothing.

This cellar wasn’t even close to the city, which meant no electricity or cellphone reception, and they, meaning mostly Flug, had been studying the architecture of the cellar for days from the outside. One door to get in and out.  Maybe the only thing that was real was how disgusting the hero Golden Heart truly was. Could this be a setup? No, there weren’t any alarms. Not even a guardian dog. This was too suspicious.

-”...There is no such thing as a secret weapon, am I right?”

The man only grunted and spit on his polished shoes, his eyes bloodshot but defiant. He was never going to talk.

-”Then, you are as good as useless to me.”

He raised one gloved hand and in a second his fingers transformed into big black claws, he looked ready to stab him and turn him into shreds when the girl on the corner screamed:

-”NO!”-

Both Flug and 5.0.5 turned at her in disbelief. No one EVER tells their master what to do. NEVER EVER. She stood up as quickly as she could and walked towards the suited man, and grabbing his wrist she pushed him away from Golden Heart.

-”Don’t, he is mine!”

At first Black Hat considered the option of killing her as well. How dared her to touch him, The Black Hat himself, with her filthy hands? But something inside told him to hold it and see what she could do. Humans were so amusing and easy to manipulate, maybe if she proved herself worthy this whole charade would pay off at the end of the day. Plus he didn’t really fancy getting soaked in blood right now.

-”Oh” - his smirk grew -“So the little girl wants to get a taste of sweet revenge?”- He detached himself from her abruptly and instead extended his other, more human-like, hand. -”Be my guest, I could care less for someone else’s life. Especially if it’s a superhero.” - he handed her the forgotten rusty nail, now suddenly heavier on her palm. How did he get it without kneeling down to grab it?.

His only eye was glistening with mischievousness, like a little kid daring someone to do something stupid and dangerous.

Was he… _provoking her?_

-”What’s wrong? Not feeling as bold as before?”-

The man with the black hat just smirked at her.

-”Thought so. You are all bark and no bite.”-

-” F U C K   Y O U”

She spat those word without even batting an eye and turned around, dancing on the balls of her feet, stabbing the hero's eye with the nail she was saving up in the form of a punch. She could feel the jelly-like consistency as she twisted her fist on his face, ignoring his screams of pain. She was glad to be half deaf because the cell walls had a pretty strong resonance, after all... she herself had screamed like that before.

When she tried to pull out the nail, the whole ocular mass came out of his eye socket and she stared at the black hole he had on his face now, just linked by a thin thread of red and blue nerve. The blood spurted into her face and part of her mouth, she could taste the tangy coppery flavor slipping between her lips.

And she couldn't help but to laugh, stretching her jaw like a madman.

The laughter erupted from deep inside her heart, a mixture of fear, anger and pure bliss to finally be able to defend herself. To finally get the revenge she had waited for so long. Golden Heart was already dead when he hit the ground, but that didn’t stop her from grabbing a fist full of his hair and use it to smash his skull against the pavement until it cracked.

The blood splatters began to reach the other three viewers who were speechless as she continued to vent out her pent up frustration. 5.0.5 turned around and just covered his eyes while small whimpers escaped his lips, Flug tried comforting the animal patting his back and trying to keep his own lunch inside his stomach.

The man in black was the only one didn’t avert his gaze from the scene before him. His face was unreadable as the girl kept screaming and grunting due to the effort she was making. After five solid minutes beating his corpse with her own bare fists, elbowing each meaty part, kicking and even biting some parts of his face off, suddenly halted.

Once again, everything was silent.

She didn’t know if she was finally completely deaf or if she couldn’t hear beyond her own sobs. Physical and emotional pain washed her whole body but she willed herself to stand up and look at her “work”. Minced meat. That was the only thing she could see. She had done it... she was finally free.

The blood pooled on her bare feet, still lukewarm.

-”Do you have a name, girl?”-

The man in the black suit stayed on his place, but this time he looked at her as if he finally realized she was an actual human being, not only the play toy of some sick bastard. His voice was calm, despite having some of the blood of Golden Heart dripping from his jawline. He was the one closest to the “splatter zone” after all. Panting. Trying to catch her breath, the tears streamed down her face without being able to stop as she managed to answer:

-”...The girl I used to be...died a long time ago… there’s… nothing left of me…I’m...no one...”

Looking at her own bloodstained hands, she could feel the adrenaline run dry, her mind became fuzzy and for a second she thought she might puke and pass out all at the same time. Just when her legs started to give in she was caught by the man in black.  Her back landed against his chest. She could tell this man was sturdy despite his complexion, he was solid as a rock.

His only eye glared at her like he was trying to see beyond her skin, muscles, and bones, looking for something much more deeper. He could see her eyes were unfocused. One of her irises was bright amber while the other was pitch black. His grin grew bigger.

Jackpot.

There was a secret weapon here, after all.

-”Nonsense. If you don’t have a reason or a name to live by, then I will be merciful and give you another chance in life.”- Still supported fully on his arms, she could feel his face lowering into hers, practically nuzzling on her left side. His hot breath warmed up her cheeks and despite feeling tired her body reacted on its own.  

Barely able to mumble a few words she tried her best to stay coherent.

-”W-what are… what are you…”-

Before she could say anything else a hot slimy tongue started to lick her earshell, slowly going up and down, caressing each and every corner, lapping all the leftover mixed blood, both hers and the deceased hero's agonizingly slowly.

She couldn't suppress a small moan, already trained and used to this kind of feeling. Her groin grew hotter each passing second, finding quite horrifying how easily she could be turned on by the slightest gestures. He made sure to keep her still, placing his gloved hands on her hips going as far as making small circles with his thumbs to distract her in case she thought he was going to bite off the rest of her ear.

-”Join me”- he whispered. There was a high pitched ringing on her eardrums that made her close her eyes shut, but just as fast as it happened...it ended. When she realized that she could hear properly again, all train of sexual thought stopped. She was still trying to sort out the weird feeling he gave her with the whole ear licking thing but it looked like he had healing saliva of some kind? Looking up to him with full crimson cheeks, she noticed he was wearing a rather smug expression.

It looked really good on him.

-”...What?”-

-”Are you still in need of another spit treatment? I said: Join me”

He stepped away from her and she almost lost her balance, but quickly regained it supporting herself on the wall nearby her. What the hell just happened? First, he encourages her to kill a man, a superhero no less, with her bare hands. Then he starts to sexually harass her, to finally ask her to join him? Join him into what?  A foursome with the paper bag kid and the bear over the body of her former rapist? No thanks. Too many kinks in one go.

And judging by Flug and the fuzzy giant blue bear faces, they were used to this behavior because neither said a single word. They just looked plain uncomfortable having to watch and hear all this. The boy with the paper bag head tried to avert his eyes and mumbled:

-”T-the, y-your… is… we can see…”-

She realized then that the lab coat was once again open and barely doing anything to cover her female bits. By now she was so used to people watch her naked, it hardly meant anything anymore. Still, she covered up herself to save them the extra trauma.

-”You desire revenge on the superheroes, right? I would recognize those eyes anywhere, I've seen them before. You want to blow this whole world to smithereens.”- he pointed at the corpse of who was once Golden Heart and then extended a hand towards her. -”Each and every single superhero, the poor system of justice, and the people who turned their back on you.”

She just remained silent, like he was on one of those extra sensorial experiences. She felt so… light now, so free to do as she pleased. She already killed someone and felt good. The man on the floor was no superhero o ally of justice. He had tainted her, tortured her, and while she was screaming for help no one came. No one would have believed her anyway, because heroes were “ _the good ones_ ”.

What a fucking **lie**.

She wanted to crush everything, just like he had crushed her.

Make everyone feel her pain.

-”I can do that for you, but in exchange, you are mine to use as I please.”-

Her eyes met his, and she couldn't even begin to describe the shivers that menacing grin provoked on her spine. Her skin literally crawled and before she could think about it she just blurted out:

-”Okay”-

He looked very pleased, and she made sure to remember that face. Behind him, the giant bear just gave a happy hum and Flug slapped his face with one gloved hand. Poor guy, now he would have to work with someone he already has seen naked. That was hardly professional at all.

-”It’s a deal”-

Taking her hand and shaking it under an inhuman grip that could have easily broken her bones, she was sure she would probably regret this later on. But right now, she could only care about how damn sexy this man looked with that scary shark-like grin and faded traces of blood on his chin.

-”Welcome to the Black Hat organization, **Demencia** ”.


End file.
